


It Never Goes According To Plan

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Series: 25 Days of Sterek [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Engagement Rings, Fluff, M/M, Proposals, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: Stiles and Derek had similar ideas when it came to this year's Christmas present for each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for the sterek 25 days of xmas prompt for holiday shopping and i tried but i wasn't feeling too inspired so its kinda shopping based, kinda not. hope you enjoy it anyways
> 
> no beta so let me know if you spot any mistakes

Derek and Stiles were at the mall, getting started on their Christmas shopping. Having such a big pack meant that there were a lot of presents to buy and the earlier they started, the easier it was on them. 

They’d been shopping for close to an hour when Stiles decided that he needed to get Derek’s present. 

“Hey Der look, I need to get your present so can we maybe split up for a little bit and we can meet back at the food court in an hour or so?”

“Yeah, we can do that.”

They went their separate ways and Stiles was buzzing with excitement. He was heading towards the jewelers to pick up the engagement ring he’d designed for Derek.

“Ah Mr. Stilinski,” the host greeted him. 

“Hi! Is the ring ready?”

“Yes it is sir. Why don’t you come on back to the office and we can go over the warranty information and you can pick out a box for it.”

Stiles nodded, following the salesman to one of the offices in the back. 

Derek walked around the mall for a few minutes before heading back to the other end, walking into to jewelers. His ring for Stiles was ready and now was the perfect opportunity to pick it up. 

“Mr. Hale, welcome back. Here to pick up the engagement ring?”

“Yes I am. Is it ready?”

“It is. Why won’t you follow Sam back to one of the offices and you can finalize your payment and warranty information and take the ring home with you.”  
Derek thanked him, following Sam back to one of the offices. 

Stiles had paid for the ring, picked out a beautiful dark blue velvet box and started to make his way back to leave the store. 

As he opened the door and walked out, he heard someone thanking a Mr. Hale. 

Stiles turned only to see Derek leaving the office right next door. 

“Derek?” he squeaked out. Dammit. 

“Stiles?” Derek asked, his eyes going wide. 

“What uh, what are you doing here Der?”

“I’m uh – what are you doing here Stiles?”

“Nothing I’m just you know, here. Looking. They have nice jewelry and stuff,” Stiles tried to play it off. 7 months of planning and it all went to shit because Derek caught him buying the ring. 

“Stiles.”

“Okay this was so not how this was meant to go but I was picking up your engagement ring.”

“Engagement ring?” Derek asked. 

Stiles knew that tone of voice. Derek was panicking. 

“I uh- shit. Okay listen lets get out of here and talk about it.”

The two of them left the store, heading towards their car. 

The whole car ride was awkwardly silent but Stiles wanted to do this right. 

“So look I don’t know if me buying a ring freaked you out or if you weren’t ready for this commitment but you were there too so I’m assuming you’re not too far off from thoughts of marriage?”

“I was there picking up your engagement ring Stiles.”

“You got me a ring?”

“Yeah. And you got me a ring too.”

“Dammit Hale. I had this whole proposal planned for Christmas morning and it was going to be amazing and perfect.”

“Yeah but when has anything we’ve ever done gone according to plan?” Derek laughed. 

“True. So,” Stiles said as he got down on one knee. 

“Derek Hale. I love you more than anything in the world. You’re the best thing to ever happen to me and I still can’t believe you’re all mine. You keep me grounded and you treat me like I’m the best person in the world. You love me unconditionally and I never thought I’d find someone to love me like this. I want nothing more than to be your husband and adopt kids with you and to fall more in love with you each day so will you marry me?”

Derek smiled, getting down on one knee as well, opening his ring box. 

“I love you so much Stiles,” Derek nodded as he slipped his ring on Stiles hand and Stiles tried to put Derek’s ring on him. 

They got up, Stiles wrapping his arms around Derek, kissing him sweetly. 

Well c’mon fiancé, let’s take this party to the bedroom,” Stiles laughed, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Derek rolled his eyes, huffing out laughter. 

“Hey you agreed to marry me. Better get used to this for the rest of your life Hale.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

They may have not gotten a great head start on their shopping but they got engaged and it was the best present either of them could ask for this Christmas.


End file.
